1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a price checker, in particular to an immovable price checker with an angle-adjustable scanner.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of science and technology, barcodes are widely used in various articles. The barcodes provided on the article have important information (such as: price) of the article. Thus, in order to scan the barcodes on the article to check its price, various scanners are proposed. The scanner is combined with an external or built-in displayer to form a so-called price checker, whereby the price of the article can be displayed conveniently for customers.
The price checkers are classified into two categories including a movable price checker and an immovable price checker. The movable price checker is one which an operator can hold it by a hand and carry it to approach the article to scan the barcodes on the article. Such a movable price checker is often used on a cash counter in a convenience store. With an external displayer (such as a screen of a cash register) being electrically connected to the movable price checker, the information in the barcodes scanned by the scanner can be displayed on the displayer immediately.
Unlike the movable price checker, the immovable price checker is often fixed to a predetermined position (for example, fixed on a wall with approximately one meter from the ground). The immovable price checker is often used in a large-size supermarket. A customer has to move the desired article to the underside of the immovable price checker and then to rotate the article until the barcodes on the article are accurately scanned by a scanner provided in the immovable price checker. In this way, the information in the barcodes can be displayed on a screen built in the immovable price checker.
However, the customer may sometimes require strenuous effect to move a bulk and heavy article (such as a bag of rice) to the underside of the immovable price checker, and then rotate the article to make the barcodes on the article to be scanned by the scanner. Thus, the customer has to perform the above-mentioned steps in order to check the price of the article, which is so inconvenient and laborious for the customer.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his research and experiments.